In a vehicle, there are various information and communication devices whose displays and information must be displayed. The size of the display surfaces that can be integrated in the vehicle so that in particular the driver of the vehicle can read the display is very limited. To clearly display the many operator and display possibilities, for example hierarchical menu structures are used. A hierarchical menu structure includes a multiplicity of menus that in each case are allocated various menu points, alphanumerical information displays and/or graphics. When selecting a menu point, a menu of a lower level of the hierarchical menu structure opens, a so-called sub menu. This sub menu in turn comprises multiple sub menu points. This structure can be continued across multiple hierarchical levels so that there are complex ramifications for the display on the display surface.
Despite the complexity of the menu structure, the operator control device in the vehicle is to be operable by the user in a simple and intuitive manner. In addition, it is necessary to impart features of the vehicle type to the occupants of the vehicle, in particular to the driver. By way of example, in the case of a vehicle type having a particularly powerful motor, it is known to tailor the interior and in conjunction therewith also the displays of the operator control device to suit this vehicle type and to differentiate between the vehicle type and vehicles that are in the identical model range but comprise a less powerful motor. In addition, it is necessary to differentiate between vehicles that comprise an electrical drive motor for locomotion with the vehicle and conventional vehicles.
Illustrative embodiments provide a method and an operating device of the type mentioned in the introduction, wherein information of a menu structure is displayed to the user in such a manner that this information can be easily detected but likewise vehicle-specific information can be conveyed to the user.